


Pocky Day Traditions

by chibi_onna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Making Out, jealous!possessive!heichou, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/pseuds/chibi_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when certain traditions need to be replaced by new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Day Traditions

Levi leisurely took a stick from the box, examining it idly before holding it lightly between his teeth. He stared at Eren calmly, his gaze steady and expectant.

 

Eren crawled over to his captain sitting on the couch, gingerly climbing onto his lap. He carefully nibbled from the other end of the stick, making sure it didn’t break. His face felt increasingly warmer as he progressed—he could feel Heichou’s breath on his skin, they were so close they were practically breathing the same air. Gray held turquoise all the while, a thin film of amusement veiling the storm of desire barely held at bay.

 

Time slowed down as their lips became a hair’s breadth away from each other and stopped for a moment at the first tingle of contact before insanely speeding up when they opened their mouths to let their tongues dance to the beat of racing pulses and clacking teeth. A strangled sound escaped Eren’s throat only to be muffled by Levi’s mouth still attached to his own.

 

Eren didn’t even realize that his hands had snaked up over Levi’s shoulders and were now settled at his nape, fingers stroking at the harsh little bristles of his undercut.

 

Suddenly Eren’s head jerked back, a strong yet gentle hand holding it in place as a hot wet muscle traced the column of his neck from its base right up to his chin.

 

"Naa, Eren," Levi breathed in between nips and licks along the way to an earlobe, "Did your training squad play that game every year?" His tone was neutral. Bored. Uninterested.

****

**_Dangerous._ **

 

"Aa," Eren’s mind was too fogged up in pleasure to register the nuance of the tone, "E-ever since our first year— _nnnnn_ ”

 

"Is that so?" Levi queried, licking once at the cartilage he’d bitten a little harsher than he had intended.

 

“ _Mmmmm,_ " Eren ground his hips down.

 

"Listen well, Eren," Levi’s voice was smoother than silk, darkly seductive and entirely captivating. "You will  _ **never**_  join them from now on.” His free hand found its way underneath Eren’s shirt to wreak further havoc to the boy’s mental faculties. Levi smirked as Eren’s body leaned into his every touch.

 

"We’ll be having our own traditions for Pocky Day."


End file.
